A Kiss Will Do For Now
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: Shiki and Rima relax one night, whilst contemplating the flaws human females posess. And although they, as vampires prefer blood- a kiss will do for now. S/R


**A Kiss Will Do For Now.**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

* * *

"Human females are such trivial creatures," Rima said, in that quiet, uninterested way she said everything. Shiki nodded his head thoughtfully, and glanced over at her relaxed form.

"I agree. They become overwhelmed with current obsessions in a heart beat. They travel in flocks," he said slowly, laying his head back in content. Rima made a little noise of agreement, and smoothed down one of the pleats in her skirt.

The two were resting on the balcony of Shiki's room, sitting in expensive, comfortable chairs and unwinding with their favourite chocolate twirl sticks. They had been watching with mild amusement, the second year Day-Class girls, attempt to capture a picture of Hanabusa Aidou. They had not succeeded yet, and had been here for the greater portion of their relaxation time. It was slightly annoying, the giggles that travelled through the night air, and the two vampires could practically hear the blood thundering through their veins, but both Rima and Shiki were exceedingly laid back creatures and so, they were able to unwind without too much discomfort.

"They take far too much excitement in the simplest of matters," Rima added to Shiki's last statement, sighing lightly. He tilted his head and thought it over.

"They do. They also take far too much pride in their appearance, and not how they act towards others," he contributed. Rima looked over at him, her eyes half lidded, watching as the pale moonlight bathed his strange, plum coloured hair making it two shades lighter. She watched the vein in his neck throb and felt her throat dry out, and her fangs weep venom. She was used to this when it came to Shiki though.

"This is fun. Remarking on the flaws of female humans," she said, a rare, small smile gracing her delicate features. Shiki smiled lightly too and looked up at her, his eyes dancing.

"Anything more you can think of?" he questioned. Rima tilted her head to one side as she thought, her eyes looking far away. She looked back at him and bit her lip a little.

"I hate the way they gaze at you with hungry eyes, Shiki," she said.

Shiki perked up at that, sitting straight up in his chair, eyebrows raised.

"Really?" When Rima nodded, and he saw the tiniest hint of a cherry-blossom blush on her cheekbones, his lips cocked to one side in a little crooked smile. "Could it be that you're jealous of human females?" Rima's eyes narrowed, but she quickly regained composure.

"Not at all. It makes me uneasy," she amended, but before she could move away from him, he was right beside her in a flash, one hand holding her own down to the comforting fabric of her chair, the other hesitating beside her alabaster cheek.

"Lies are unbefitting of such a beautiful creature, Rima," he said softly, and he saw electricity flash in her eyes, her fiery hair dancing around her face inthe breeze. The giggles of the girls had stopped and only silence lingered.

"Why say such a thing, Shiki? You'll hurt my feelings," she breathed, her sweet voice soft and quiet. He smiled gently and ran a cautious hand through her silken hair.

"Perhaps I can redeem myself with a kiss?" he brought his face closer to her own until she was only a whisper away. Her eyes were drugged with content and her smile lingered.

"Perhaps…"

Shiki pressed his lips against her own, and knew instantly that not even lily petals could be so soft. Rima wound her hands around his neck and he held her by the small of her back closer to him than that she had ever been. He felt her fangs brush his lips, sending shivers down his spine. She trembled under his touch too, as his own fangs did the same. They broke away, slowly and deliberately, and stared at each other for moments before hearing an excited squeal from below the balcony.

The two exchanged confused glances, before breaking away from the other and leaning over the balcony to see the gaggle of girls standing watching them, their eyes wide, their smiles beaming.

"That was sooo cute, Shiki-senpai!" one shouted.

"Yeah! You're so lucky Rima-sama!" yelped another, whilst the rest of them chanted: "Kawaii desu! Kawaii desu!"

The two vampires pulled away from the balcony, and sat together this time, hands locked, matching tiny smiles on their faces. Rima sighed before turning her head to look at Shiki.

"You know something, Shiki? Human females are such trivial creatures," she remarked quietly, and he laughed softly and lowly, so only she could hear.

"I completely agree, Rima. Why, they'd never have picked up on the fact that our urge to drink one another's blood was far more enticing than a kiss will ever be," he muttered, and Rima's smile was small.

"Quite. Although," she ran her hand down his cheek and brought her face close to his, noses brushing gently. "I do believe that a kiss will do for now. Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

**A/N: My very first Vampire Knight fanfiction! :O As requested by Azza-chan. So, how did I do? I realised early on, I adored this paring, and I hope I did it some justice. Please, review :) Thanks. **


End file.
